Set in Stone
by TheForestpaw
Summary: Two apprentices use their powers to attempt to save the Clans. BOOK 1 OF 4 OR POSSIBLY 5. Rated T just in case... Please R&R!
1. Vocabulary, Blurb, and Things to Note

**SET IN STONE**

Set in Stone is the first book in the EarthQuake Series. It's spelled like that just so it'll look cool, haha

The series itself is a mix between warriors and Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Set in Stone has a complicated little setting going on in there: it's very different and very original. There's four new Clans and a another little twist: some cats have amazing powers.

The four Clans are AirClan, WaterClan, EarthClan, and FireClan.

The territories together consist of a high mountain with no trees and a canyon (AirClan), a forest with rocks, boulders, and holes scattered through it (EarthClan), a denser part of the trees in which a river runs through (WaterClan), and a higher-up shadowed area of the forest with sparse trees (FireClan).

The two main characters of the story are Quakepaw, a dusty brown she-cat that lives in EarthClan, and Flurrypaw, a white she-cat with whisps of gray on her fur that lives in AirClan. Both of these she-cats have POVs and will be interacting and viewing Clan events from different angles.

**A NOTE ABOUT THE PROLOGUES! **

They will seem that they have absolutely nothing to do with the story, but, in fact, they do! You'll have to read Set in Stone and all of the other books to understand…

**A NOTE ABOUT THE CROSSOVERS! **

I don't mean to have any resemblance to the plot of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but this seems to be how it's turning out. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I'll attempt to throw a twist into it.

**A NOTE ABOUT THE VOCABULARY!**

There's kind of a strange vocabulary in here…

A Controller is a cat that can control an element, such as Air, Water, Earth, or Fire.

The Chosen one can control all four elements.

A "normal" cat is one that has no powers but is still helpful to the Clan.

The Stone Circle is the gathering place as well as the site of the moonstone for the Clan cats. The Center Stone is in the center, and when there is a Gathering, the FireClan leader lights a torch imbedded in the Center Stone to begin the meeting. There is a special stone right next to the Center Stone for the Chosen one to sit on.

The canyon is in AirClan territory—it's a canyon. There's a bit of territory on the other side that belongs to AirClan, but it separates AirClan territory from FireClan territory and is generally very helpful in training apprentices from all four Clans.

**THE FOUR CLANS**

The four Clans are AirClan, WaterClan, EarthClan, and FireClan.

AirClan cats are like WindClan cats. Their fur color is usually gray, white, or tannish brown. They are thin. All of these cats are Controllers. _This is the ONLY Clan that has this trait. _

WaterClan cats are like RiverClan cats. Their fur color is usually dark gray, blue-gray, or even the occasional white or black. They tend to be a little more plump and are very calm, due to the nature of the element they control. Not all of the cats are Controllers, but to become a medicine cat you have to be a Controller in order to heal.

EarthClan cats are like ThunderClan cats. Their fur color is usually brown or gray. They are fiercely loyal and have a complicated social system that can be summarized as "the Controllers are more important than the normal cats." This results in the leader and deputy both being Controllers, but the medicine cat usually isn't a Controller.

FireClan cats are definitely like the ShadowClan cats. They all tend to have ginger fur or the occasional ashy gray. Their leaders are all Controllers and they force the normal cats to live in separate dens. They are kind to rogues in hope that they'll join the Clan. The leader must be a Controller because of their important, if small, role in Gatherings.

**THE ROLE OF STARCLAN**

StarClan play a big role in the training of the Chosen one. They watch and guide the newest Chosen one in making decisions that are right for the Clans. In addition, they usually have a prophecy or two to throw in…

**YOU PLAY A ROLE IN THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE STORY, TOO! **

I know it sounds silly, but I don't like posting unless I feel that you guys are going to give me feedback. I don't think it's very hard to type "Oh, I like this!" if you do or "I don't like this" if you don't. If you want to give me words of wisdom, PLEASE DO SO.

If you want to suggest a cat to me, please! Again! DO SO. I try and keep the themed names in the Clans (water-based names in WaterClan, and earthy names in EarthClan (ex. Stone, Cliff, and nature/color names).)

I'm not sure how long it's going to be… but… I hope you guys like this.

**THE BLURB**

In EarthClan resides a dusty brown apprentice called Quakepaw, who is training to become a Controller, a master of Earth, her Clan's art.  
When something is revealed about her abilities, Quakepaw's life is turned around.

In AirClan resides a whispy white apprentice called Flurrypaw, who is also training to become a Controller of her Clan's art, which is Air.  
When she meets the most powerful cat in the Clans, Flurrypaw must fight for what she believes is right, one step at a time.

At the same time, a threat that will drive the Clans into an unstoppable battle is rising- and quickly.


	2. Prologue

The night was silent. There were no birds chirping, no cricket songs, no winds blowing the leaves off the trees. Dew glittered around a dark gray tom and his dark brown companion, but neither tom voiced that they saw it.

The gray tom fell behind the much more powerful brown one, letting him take the lead. This brown tom had to be protected or it meant the gray tom's death; if it was his fault or not.

"Stoneclaw," the dark brown tom called, breaking the silence. "Take a look at this."

Stoneclaw crept cautiously forward. "Take a look at what?" he asked quietly. His neck fur stood up, and he felt his tail began to bristle. If the brown tom classified something as dangerous, then it was bad. Very bad.

"FireClan scent," the brown tom muttered. "In WaterClan territory? What are they doing here?"

Stoneclaw crouched lower to the ground, feeling his belly barely touch the ground. "Just... avoid them," he advised. "We need to get to the WaterClan camp. You know that! Reedstar is expecting us, not a fight. We can warn them when we arrive."

The brown tom's reply was husky. "If FireClan are brave enough to leave scent right in the middle of WaterClan territory, then we have a problem, Stoneclaw!"

Stoneclaw sniffed it again. "It's not even fresh," he snapped back. "Let's go."

The brown tom stared at Stoneclaw for a long time, obviously pondering if his companion's words were true. After sniffing the scent again, he nodded at Stoneclaw to follow him.

Stoneclaw hesitantly followed the brown tom until he realized that he was following the same course as before- towards the WaterClan camp. The night fell silent again, until Stoneclaw heard a stick snap.

The brown tom instantly stomped his front paw on the ground, but Stoneclaw didn't hear the usual cry of surprise or pain.

Fire came from a random direction, and the brown tom threw himself to the ground. Stonetail followed. He saw a ginger tom push his way from the undergrowth with a smirk on his face.

"Crack," the ginger tom hissed. "I expect your Control to be Earth. It's your Clan Art after all..." Smoke came from the ginger tom's nostrils. "But the best way to fight fire is with fire."

"Flametooth, get out of WaterClan territory!" Crack snapped at the ginger tom.

Flametooth bared his teeth. "Give me a reason why, Chosen one," he snapped. "And then I'll consider."

Crack blew out a powerful breath that blew Flametooth's fur back. Stoneclaw crouched to the ground, knowing that this was the Chosen one's fight.

"Stoneclaw," Crack growled, "get WaterClan warriors. ''Now.''"

Stoneclaw raced for the bushes, but heard fire being blown behind him and spun, preparing to protect himself with a wall of Earth, but realized it was aimed at Crack. The Chosen one.

Crack leaped into the air- unsually high for an EarthClan cat- and blew fire from his jaws at Flametooth. His eyes glowed with concentration and he landed with unmatched skill, whirling to face the next attack.

Flametooth bared his teeth, and Stoneclaw shivered as he saw the thing Flametooth was most noticed for- his flaming teeth.

Crack didn't hesitate. He whipped his tail around, water appearing from what seemed like nowhere and hitting the FireClan warrior in the face. The fire was extinguished, but Flametooth wasn't.

Flametooth leaped, his mouth wide and breathing fire. He landed on Crack and dug his claws in. Crack's fur caught on fire, and both warriors went down.

Stoneclaw gasped as he realized Crack had not willed his fur to ignite. The Chosen one could not put out another cat's fire.

Flametooth bared his teeth in satisfaction. "Now the Chosen one will be reborn in FireClan. Stoneclaw, announce Crack's death to your Clan." The ginger tom's firey amber eyes flicked towards Stoneclaw, crouched in the bushes, before padding away.

Stoneclaw rushed towards Crack, yowling after Flametooth, "Your Clan will pay for this!"

"Don't bother," Crack breathed from below Stoneclaw. "Just... announce my death. Tell EarthClan that a rogue attacked me."

"What about your charred fur?" Stoneclaw's voice cracked with grief. "I can't hide that."

"Bury me here. Go back to EarthClan." Crack's voice still had it's usual command despite his ragged breathing and the sparks from his fur.

"Crack..."

"Don't argue with me, Stoneclaw!" Crack rasped. "Make sure the Chosen one from FireClan knows that he has more than one choice."

With that said, Crack breathed out. The flames from his fur crackled and sparked and died slowly.

Stoneclaw realized the brown tom wasn't breathing anymore and let out a single, choked sound of grief.

The wind blew Crack's charred fur, and Stoneclaw watched as the Chosen one's fur disintagrated, leaving the parts untouched by fire.

Stoneclaw dug his claws into the dirt, clawing at the roots he found, and dug a hole with his Controller abilities.

The gray tom pushed the brown tom into the ground, covered him, and padded away.

Eyes glowed from the darkness, watching. Things were about to change.


End file.
